


Never In One Million Years

by Captain_Kali



Series: Never In A Million Years [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kali/pseuds/Captain_Kali
Summary: A pre-war Stucky fic. After the death of Sarah Rogers, Bucky must help pick Steve back up, and try to help heal his best friend's broken heart. They find themselves in a helpless cycle of hiding their emotions, but neither one would trade it for the world.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Steve Rogers & James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: Never In A Million Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632016
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Never In One Million Years

**Author's Note:**

> First Stucky fic so bear with me. If you can offer any constructive criticism, throw it my way because I really appreciate the feedback. Hope you enjoy!

Bucky smiled up at Mrs. Rogers as she set bowls of stew down on the old table. He noticed how tired she grew over the past few months, but it seemed like Steve didn't notice it all. Sarah had been getting paler as the time passed.

'It was no longer if she past,' Bucky thought, 'It was when, now.'

Her breathing rattled in her chest just like Steve's does when he has an asthma attack, and it scares the living hell out of him.

She sat down between him and Steve. Bucky glanced at her worriedly. "Are you feeling alright, Mrs. Rogers? You seem a little worn out." She smiled. He got the chance to see how her wrinkles seemed to be those of a sick woman, not the graceful beauty of aging. "Oh James, you don't have to worry so much about me. I've just got off of a rough shift this morning. I just feel a little tired sweetie." Bucky noded, not feeling any better. 

"How's commissions been going, Steve?" She asked. Bucky had a bad feeling. Steve rambled on and on about the different projects he's been working on. Bucky couldn't help but stare. He often found himself getting lost in the world that is Steven Grant Rogers.

He knew this wasn't right. God dammit it wasn't right. They'd be burned at the stake like witches. As badly as he wanted to kiss those thin pink lips, Bucky knew he couldn't. He has to play it safe. He has to make sure Steve is protected from that type of cruelty. 

After eating, Sarah moved to get the dishes. "I'll get them, Mrs. Rogers. You should rest." Bucky insisted, grabbing the dishes from her slender fingers. "Are you sure Bucky? I can handle them."

"No no! You should really go rest. I can handle them just fine myself. I can take it from here." Steve doodled away obliviously in his old, beat up sketch book. "Well thank you. I'll see you boys tomorrow, then. Don't stay up too late." Bucky saw how she shook holding the delicate dishes.

"Goodnight Stevie." Sarah smiled and kissed her son's cheek affectionately. "G'night Ma." Steve smiled back at her. Bucky set the dishes down in the sink as he went to grab a washcloth from a shelf in the pantry. Sarah hugged him.

She felt like skin and bone. "Goodnight, Bucky. Thank you again" He hugged her back. "It's my pleasure, ma'am. Sleep well." They let go and she made her way to her bedroom.

There was comfortable silence at the end of the night. The only thing that could be heard was Bucky washing dishes and Steve sketching.

Steve glanced back and forth from his best friend to the page infront of him. He sketched Bucky, standing at the sink. His hair was a little ruffled and his summer tan was starting to fade slightly since the nip of fall rushed in. He smelled like the salt of the ocean from working on the docks all afternoon.

Steve longed for those large, calloused hands to grip his waist like he did all those nights at the dance hall with the dames. 

'Bucky isn't queer. He couldn't possibly be queer in ANY capacity. He's a true man. He looks like he'll never want anything but a dame draped across his arm.' And now he's looking at Steve with those blue-grey eyes and god he's so gorgeous it makes Steve want to cry. 

"You wanna push some couch cushions together? I'll have to get up early, though. I gotta go and work again tomorrow." Steve nodded. "Yeah! Sounds like fun!" Bucky smiled and moved over to set the cushions down infront of the couch while Steve went down the hall to change and fetch some blankets from the linen closet. Bucky finished arranging the cushions and Steve padded in with the blankets. They set up the make-shift bed. Bucky slipped into some night clothes he kept in the house for impromptu sleepovers with Steve.

Bucky sighed. "So, you've been pretty quiet all night. What's up?" He peered over to Steve with a questioning gaze. "Nothin's wrong Buck." Steve shot back. "You're usually not this quiet. I know there's somethin's goin' on, Steve!"

"I'm just worried about Ma, OK?!" The skinny blonde sucked in a breath. "I've been noticing how pale and thin she's gotten. I'm just concerned." He sat back down on the bed beside Bucky. So many thoughts went through Steve's mind at every moment. 'Was she dying? Was she just overworked? Is she going to get any better soon?'

The boys turned their attention to the sound of hacking down the hall. They could hear Sarah wheeze trying to catch her breath again. "I'll go take Ma some water." Steve managed to spit out.

The rate at which Sarah has been deteriorating has taken a toll on the boys, Steve especially. Both of them have taken alarming notice of the blood stained tissues and handkerchiefs around the house.

Steve reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a clear cup to fill with water. He walked slowly down the hall, peeking into Sarah's door to see her sitting up. "Here Ma, I brought you a glass of water." She mustered a smile. "Thank you sweetie." Sarah gladly took the glass and took a few sips. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm alright, Stevie." Steve nodded and shut the door. He went back to Bucky, his body shaking slightly. The pair laid down side-by-side.

"Buck," Steve muttered. "I'm scared."


End file.
